


Pull the Blindfold down

by sparrow30



Series: Pull the Blindfold Down [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a GKM Prompt: Sebastian was in a D/s relationship in his old town, but he feels that he’s “moved on” from needing to be dominated. That is, until he starts to notice that Kurt subtly dominates Blaine in everyday interactions. One day Sebastian messes up at Dalton and really needs a Dom. He starts spiralling, tries to fight it, but eventually gives in and phones Kurt, begging him to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t understand how Mr Schue thinks that awful routine will win us Nationals!” Blaine cried out, flinging his arms up above his head to exaggerate his point. Sebastian, who had taken up residence a couple of tables over and had been resolutely not listening in on the conversation between Blaine and his boyfriend up until this point (Him? Eavesdropping? Never!), couldn’t help but lift his head from his Calculus homework to glance over at the shorter boy.

Blaine had been getting steadily more animated as their conversation progressed, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk at the way Kurt kept his mouth firmly shut, sipping from his non-fat mocha every so often but simply watching as Blaine got more and more irate. Poor doll probably didn’t know what to do with himself when faced with hurricane-Blaine. Grinning, Sebastian stood up gracefully from his table and made his way over towards the couple, coffee cup clasped lightly in his hand. He could tell from the furrowing of Blaine’s brow that this was going to get really entertaining really fast, and he definitely wanted to be there to watch the fallout.

“Hey Guys!” he exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm as he reached their table, ignoring Blaine’s small jump of surprise at being interrupted mid-rant, and Kurt’s trademark scowl as Sebastian slid into one of the spare chairs without waiting for an invitation. “Fancy seeing you two here,” he continued, all saccharine smiles and innocence even though all three of them knew that meeting at the Lima Bean was anything but uncommon nowadays.

“Sebastian,” Kurt’s voice was clipped and unwelcoming. “I know that respecting people’s personal space doesn’t exactly come naturally for you, but believe it or not today is not a good day.” That in itself was a bit surprising - Sebastian often got the impression that Kurt enjoyed their verbal sparring matches as much as he did - but he mentally shook off the cool tone (and why did that icy disapproval get under his skin more than the vehement barbs he usually received?), turning instead to direct his attention towards Blaine.

“Sounds like you’ve been having a rough day, Killer?” he asked sweetly, propping his elbow on the Formica surface and leaning in to rest his chin on his palm. So he liked stoking the fire, so sue him.

Blaine opened his mouth again; obviously pleased to have another pair of ears to vent at, and Sebastian tried to hide his obvious grin. At this rate he could probably get Blaine to spill all of New Directions’ trade secrets, and while they weren’t exactly any threat to the Warblers’ chances of winning Nationals, every little helped after all. Before he could say anything though, Kurt reached over and placed a hand on Blaine’s forearm, a small gesture that somehow carried a huge amount of weight. Blaine’s mouth snapped shut and he turned to look at Kurt with wide eyes.

“How about you go get us some more coffee, hun?” Kurt asked politely, but everything about his tone, his posture, screamed that it wasn’t a question that was up for debate.

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine replied meekly, his eyes flicking downwards to glance at the pale hand on his arm before rising up out of his chair and joining the back of the short line at the counter. Sebastian felt something uncurl in his gut at the interaction he had just witnessed, but he quickly squashed it down before turning his usual smirk on Kurt. “You know you don’t have to worry about Blaine spilling any of your precious show-choir secrets, Hummel, we Warblers are going to trounce you at Nationals either way,” He teased, fire dancing behind his eyes, daring Kurt to retaliate.

“Whatever you say, Sebastian,” Kurt replied dismissively without looking at the other boy, his eyes tracking Blaine as he neared the front of the queue. Sebastian couldn’t help but frown at the lack of attention, quirking his head to put it directly in Kurt’s line of sight. Sighing, Kurt dragged his eyes away from his boyfriend, and Sebastian couldn’t help but preen slightly at having successfully recaptured his gaze, even if the look he was currently receiving was far from affectionate.

“What part of ‘not today’ didn’t you get?” Kurt snapped, and Sebastian recoiled slightly at the disapproval that was being levelled at him. The uncomfortable feeling in his gut revealed itself with more force than before, and Sebastian had to fight the overwhelming urge that washed over him to beg for forgiveness. Sebastian Smythe didn’t beg. Not ever. Not any more.

He was so busy battling with himself that he almost forgot that it was his turn to reply with something appropriately witty, but before he could construct a suitable rebuttal Blaine returned with two cups of coffee, which he placed down on the table without a word but with a small glance in Kurt’s direction. It seemed that the activity had given him a chance to cool off, as he no longer looked coiled tighter than a wire spring. Kurt took a sip from the paper cup and smiled warmly at Blaine. “This is perfect.”

Sebastian could have sworn that an unsaid ‘Good Boy’ followed Kurt’s words, and he inwardly scowled at himself. It was clearly just his subconscious reading far too much into things, which was obviously ridiculous because he had moved on from that a long time ago, he didn’t need that anymore.

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine breathed softly, lips quirking upwards slightly as the last remnants of tension finally left his body, and if Kurt’s name didn’t sound exactly like a title falling from Blaine’s lips Sebastian didn’t know what would.

The feeling in his chest flared up once again, this time threatening to take over every one of his senses, and Sebastian jerked roughly to his feet, cup of coffee forgotten as he blurted out some half-formed excuse and exited the Lima Bean as fast as was dignified (and maybe slightly faster, if he was being brutally honest). It had been so very, very long, but Sebastian still recognised the signs of that sort of relationship. He had spent the better part of a year convincing himself that he was over his weakness, yet five minutes in the company of Kurt-GayFace-Hummel of all people had effectively obliterated all of his hard-earned resolve. He knew that he must have looked crazy, turning-tail and fleeing for no apparent reason, but between that and falling to his knees in the middle of an Ohio coffee shop, he knew which option he would choose.

By the time Sebastian reached his dorm room safe in the heart of Dalton Academy he had almost convinced himself that he had imagined the entire interaction between Kurt and Blaine. After all, there was no way Kurt Hummel could be a Dom, right? It had just been too long since he last submitted, and his mind was playing tricks on him, that was all. He just needed to be more resilient, more determined and these feelings would go away eventually. He was Sebastian Smythe, he didn’t do submission, didn’t open himself up to other people like that.

Climbing into bed angrily he jammed his eyes shut and rolled onto his side with a huff. Tomorrow he would have forgotten all about this, and could get back to being the self-sufficient bastard that everybody expected him to be.

Sebastian could feel the hard wood floor underneath his knees, the sharp ache spreading deliciously up his thighs as he bowed his head, hands clasped firmly behind his back. He didn’t know how long he had been kneeling here, motionless save for the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. He could feel a hand stroking through his hair, carding through his brown locks tenderly. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch, to nuzzle his check against the hand. Sir had told him not to move, and so he wouldn’t move until Sir told him otherwise.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Sebastian,” The voice above him said, slightly higher pitched than the standard male register, but carrying the weight of absolute authority behind it. It was strangely familiar but at the same time completely impossible to place, and Sebastian had to battle with himself to stop from tilting his head upwards to gaze upon his unseen Dom. Instead he let his eyelids flutter closed, and allowed the words of praise to wash over him, like a balm. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt this peaceful, this serene. Kneeling here on the floor with his Dom next to him, this was where he was supposed to be.

Sebastian jerked awake with a start, thrashing slightly to free himself from the sheets which he had tangled himself up in during the night. Remnants of his dream flittered behind his eyelids before disappearing into the ether, and Sebastian was left with nothing but a rock-hard erection between his legs. Scowling he sat up awkwardly and peered over at his alarm clock, groaning when he realised that he had overslept and had less than fifteen minutes to get to his first class. Flinging off his sheets he made his way towards the bathroom for a (very) cold shower. Today was going to be a bad day, he could just tell.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re sorry, Sebastian, but given your recent conduct the Council feels that it has no other option but to remove you from your position as Captain of the Warblers.” A gavel sounds, and Sebastian’s world crumbles apart.

He knew that he probably should have said something to defend himself, but standing there, in front of a board of his peers, there was a distinct possibility that he wouldn’t have been able to say anything without his voice breaking, and Sebastian Smythe didn’t show weakness, especially not in-front of three stuck-up jerks who apparently have the power to strip him of everything he has ever worked towards in the space of a ten minute hearing.

So instead Sebastian just stood there, head held high and hands clasped behind his back, staring defiantly at the row of Navy blazers in front of him. Ears ringing, he struggled to follow the rest of the conversation that was flowing around him “…cannot be associated with such behaviour…hands are tied…review the situation in six months...deeply sorry….” But it was oh, so difficult to concentrate when all he could hear in his brain was a dark, sadistic voice teasing him, taunting him.

“You failed.” Again and again, over and over, reaching deep into Sebastian’s soul and tearing him apart from the inside out.

Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to move, not even when the Council, having delivered their crushing verdict, started to file out of the room. He didn’t even flinch when Thomas, the new Warblers Captain, laid his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder in what had to be the most patronising move known to man. With a slam of a heavy oak door Sebastian was left alone in the Warblers common room, with only the dark voice in his head to comfort him.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he made it back to his room, which was unhelpfully located in the complete opposite wing of the school, but he had never been more grateful for the privacy of a single room when he heard the click of the lock behind him. Collapsing face first on his bed he finally allowed his emotions to take over, balling his hands into fists and punching the pillow with all of his strength.

It had been stupid, he knew that, but the allure had been too great. Sex in the house-master’s living quarters, wouldn’t that be a story and a half to brag about. Just think of the thrill, the excitement, the risk. Sebastian had always been one to live on the edge, and when the idea had been proposed by his latest twink it had seemed like too big of an opportunity to turn down. It had been exhilarating; right up until the moment Mr Benedict had come back from lunch early, catching them mid-act. Even then Sebastian had only been able to see the funny side, watching with amusement the dark purple hue the older man had turned. Sebastian’s response - “Either join in or go away, we’re not into voyeurs, are we Ben?” - probably hadn’t helped matters, but at the time it had all been fun and games.

Until, of course, word had gotten back to the Council, and then suddenly it wasn’t. The Warblers’ were the crème of the Dalton crop, and apparently having their Captain associated with such unbecoming actions wasn’t good for their reputation. Thus, an emergency meeting had been called, and just like that Sebastian had been ousted as head of the club that he had dedicated so much of his time and attention to over the course of the last four years.

Groaning, Sebastian flipped onto his back, flinging an arm across his face as he anticipated the reaction he would get from his parents. It wasn’t them finding out about his ‘extra-curricular’ activities that worried him, he had done far worse in far more ostentatious places in the past, it was them finding out that he had been evicted from his position in the Warblers Council. His Father had been Captain of the Warblers when he had attended Dalton, as had his Grandfather, and most probably every male Smythe right up the family tree until the year the damn pretentious school had been founded. Hell, half the reason Sebastian joined the club in the first place was to make his Father proud; it was a Smythe tradition after all. Despite everything that he said or did, despite the façades he may put on, at the end of the day every child wants their parents to be proud of them, and Sebastian felt something crack inside him as he imagined the look of disappointment that he would get as a result of his one, tiny, misstep.

“You idiot Sebastian,” he muttered under his breath, hating himself in that instant more than he had ever hated anybody in his life. How could he have been so stupid, so naïve? He could have done better, he should have done better.

A bell rang far off in the distance to signal that afternoon classes would start in five minutes, and Sebastian felt like crying. It was a small, innocuous sound but it meant that he had to leave the safety of his room. He had to sit in deathly boring classes and face the sympathetic/disapproving/scandalized gazes of his classmates, all of whom would no doubt be gossiping to one another about “What Sebastian did this time.” He didn’t know how he could go out there and pretend like he wasn’t in pieces, but if he stayed in this room people would know that he wasn’t okay, and that was just unacceptable. Better to go out with squared shoulders and have people whisper about his lack of morals, lack of self-respect, than to hide away and have people pity him. Sebastian Smythe didn’t do pity.

Sebastian hauled himself from the bed and carefully scrutinized his appearance in the long mirror that was attached to the back of his door. Smoothing his hair and straightening his tie he took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor, walking straight into a teacher who was hurrying past his door at that exact moment.

“Ooof, careful there Smythe,” the teacher muttered distractedly, regaining his balance shakily.

“Sorry, Sir,” Sebastian replied without thinking, freezing as soon as his brain caught up with his mouth. It was an innocent enough statement; students were encouraged to address their teachers with either ‘Sir’ or ‘Miss’ as a sign of respect, but Sebastian usually avoided using the terms as far as possible, joking to his friends that he would use titles of respect when they earned them. The fact that the words had fallen from his lips so easily frightened Sebastian. Logically, he knew what would make the self-hatred he was currently feeling go away, but he could get over himself without resorting back to that, couldn’t he? It had been so long since he last slipped, he couldn’t let this undo all his hard work.

 

The teacher simply muttered something non-committal and carried on his way, and after a second Sebastian had recovered enough to start moving again, speeding up his footsteps in a futile attempt not to be late to his History class. Checking his watch as he skidded to a stop outside the classroom he saw with dismay that he was a good seven minutes late. Could he not do anything right today?!

“You’re late, Smythe,” Mr Davis scolded as Sebastian sheepishly pushed open the door and attempted to sidle unnoticed into his usual seat next to Nick.

“Sorry, Sir,” Sebastian muttered again without thinking, only realizing what he had said this time when Nick’s head whipped up in surprise; Sebastian’s distain for authority was well established. Groaning, Sebastian slumped forwards to hide his head in his hands. This was bad. This was very bad.

“You alright, buddy?” Nick asked cautiously, and Sebastian sighed before straightening up and throwing a smirk at his friend that was only a little bit forced.

“I just can’t believe I have to sit through an hour of Davis’ droning. I need to find that freshman so we can finish what we started earlier. I was thinking maybe the Principal’s office next time!” He joked casually, hoping that by going on the offensive he’d be able to avoid the sympathetic looks and “Are you okay”’s that people might think to send in his direction.

Nick seemed to take the bait, laughing and shoving Sebastian’s arm playfully “Nothing gets under your skin does it Seb?” he teased.

’You have no idea’ Sebastian thought wearily, desperately trying to concentrate on 18th century England and not the dark cloud threatening to claw its way out of his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour of History and two hours of Calculus later found Sebastian hovering outside the Warblers common room, hand clenching and unclenching just above the doorknob. It was a Thursday, and Thursday evening was Warblers practice, no exceptions. He may not be Captain any more but he was still a member of the club, and thus he was expected to be in that room, harmonizing and two-stepping along with the rest of the chorus. Sebastian had never been more tempted to bail on anything in his life, but that would be admitting defeat, admitting to others that the loss of his status as Captain actually meant something to him. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, and pushed open the door to the sounds of ‘Uptown Girl’. How disgustingly upbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“No Sebastian! It’s left, right, kick change. You know this step, so please try and concentrate. If you step on poor Timothy’s toes one more time he’s going to be out of action permanently.”

“I’m sorry, okay!” Sebastian cried, flinging his hands above his head in exasperation. He had had just about enough of Thomas’ nasal voice shouting instructions at him. Surely he hadn’t sounded that irritating when he had been Captain? ’Well this is what happens when you’re stupid enough to get caught with your trousers around your ankles,’ the nasty voice in his head sniped, and that was enough to sober Sebastian enough to notice that the majority of the club were now staring at him. He was pretty sure he even saw a few hanging jaws. 

Sighing, he lowered his hands to press two fingers to each temple, rubbing in slow circles to try and quash the pounding in his head. “You know what, I’ve got a headache. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he sighed, and exited the room before waiting to be excused by the Council. Apparently now he couldn’t even leave a Warblers practice properly. Good job, Sebastian.

For the second time that day his feet carried him back to his room without his brain really realizing what was going on. For the second time that day the solid click of his lock was the signal Sebastian had been craving that said it was okay to let down his defences. Slumping against the closed door, Sebastian slid down the oak surface until he was kneeling on the floor, head hanging forwards as great gasps of air ripped from his body. It was too much, far too much and he couldn’t handle it on his own. He had been hoping that the dark feeling in his chest would go away, the snide voice in his head would quiet, but they were just getting larger, getting louder, threatening to overtake him completely.

After a few minutes he started to feel a twinge in his knees. After denying himself for over a year his body was horribly unused to the position he had unconsciously adopted. A familiar burn started to spread up his thighs, and instead of it being unbearable Sebastian found that the discomfort grounded him. He could focus on his body rather than his brain and all the destructive thoughts that were chasing each other around his skull.

Images flashed through Sebastian’s head; half-formed remembrances of his dream from the night before (“Such a good boy for me”) interspersed with clips from his time at the Lima Bean with Kurt and Blaine (”This is perfect”). His fingers were scrabbling in his pocket for his mobile before his brain could try and tell him what a bad idea this was. He no longer cared if he appeared weak, he no longer cared that he was breaking a promise he had made to himself over a year ago. He would berate himself tomorrow if he regretted making the call he was about to make (and something in his gut told him he wouldn’t). Right now he just wanted the firm hand of a Dom to ground him like the sparks of pain that were tracing up his back, dancing their way around his spine.

His fingers swiftly located Kurt’s number in his phonebook, and he had pressed the call button before the sensible part of his brain could convince him to change his mind. Kurt answered on the second ring, and Sebastian barely let the other boy get out a stunted “Hello,” before he was diving in to speak, desperate for the reassurances of the Dom on the other end of the phone.

“It’s me. I think- I think I need help.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sebastian calm down….I can’t understand….You’re not making any sense….”

Blaine lifted his head from his position sprawled across Kurt’s bed to listen with interest to his boyfriend talking quickly into his cell phone, pacing round his bedroom as he did so. From the one-sided conversation he could hear it was quite hard to work out exactly what was going on, but by the frantic, tinny echo he could hear from the other end of the line it seemed that Sebastian was pretty agitated about something, and for some (as of yet unknown) reason had called Kurt as a result.

’Strange, they don’t even like one another,’ Blaine mused as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Kurt furrowed his brow in an attempt to understand the near-hysterical boy on the other end of the phone.

“Sebastian slow down… No that’s not much slower….You need what?….Uh huh, alright….You know if this is supposed to be some sort of jibe at my supposed lack of masculinity I’ve got to say, you’re losing your touch….Okay alright, you can’t blame me for assuming though... ”

Kurt didn’t sound angry, more confused, so whatever Sebastian was upset about it obviously wasn’t directed at either of them, which still begged the question why Sebastian would be calling Kurt at all.

A second later everything started to make a lot more sense. Kurt’s eyes flashed in understanding, and he settled himself into his desk chair, rolling his shoulders, and dipping his neck in a wide arc as if preparing for physical exercise. When he next spoke it was with a calm confidence that Blaine immediately recognized, and he felt a small shiver run down his spine as a part of his subconscious realized that his Master was now in the room. “Alright Sebastian, calm down. Take three deep breaths for me okay? Nice and slow. One…Two….Three.”

Blaine knew that Kurt wasn’t directing his commands at him, but timed his breathing to match nonetheless. When Kurt was like this he was utterly hypnotising; all firm lines and rigid features, radiating power from every fibre of his being. Everyone at school thought that Kurt was this frail creature, but none of them knew him like Blaine did, none of them got to see this side of the counter-tenor with porcelain skin and the face of an angel. Blaine could spend hours with his Master, just watching him be.

“That’s it, that’s good. Okay, I need to talk to Blaine…Yes Blaine is here…No it’s okay he understands …Of course he does….Sebastian….Right I want you to stay in your room…..No its okay, I’m coming to you….Sebastian, don’t argue with me….Good, I’ll see you soon.” Kurt hung up with a sigh, closing his eyes and pressing the face of his cell phone into his forehead. He didn’t move for a long moment, and Blaine was starting to wonder if Kurt had zoned out completely.

“Ma- Master?” he spoke hesitantly. It was hard not to slip into the familiarity of submission when Kurt was like this; it was just so easy to lay himself bare for this boy, who he knew would look after him better than he could himself. This was the first time Kurt had directed his Dominance at someone who wasn’t Blaine though (while Blaine was present at least), and it was all a little confusing. If he was perfectly honest Blaine wasn’t entirely sure where he stood, and he needed the guidance of his Master to tell him.

Blaine’s voice seemed to snap Kurt out of his reverie, his head jerking up and his expression softening when he saw Blaine sitting up on the bed, arms coming up to wrap around his knees defensively. “Oh baby,” he soothed, and in an instant he was up and across the room to sit next to Blaine on the bed, wrapping the shorter boy up in his arms. “I’m so sorry, that must have been so confusing for you.” Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. There was honestly no better place than in the arms of his boyfriend, his Dom. With Kurt’s arms wrapped protectively around him and his voice whispering soothingly in his ear, Blaine felt himself settling, felt himself coming back up. After a second he heard Kurt sigh, and the arms around him uncoiled as Kurt started to draw away so that he could address Blaine properly.

“That was Sebastian. He’s really worked up about something. I’m not entirely sure what, he wasn’t making a whole lot of sense over the phone, but it’s bad, Blaine.” Kurt sighed and dipped his head to make sure he had Blaine’s eye contact before he continued. “He’s a sub, Blaine, and right now he sounds like he really needs a Dom to look after him…he sounds like he needs me.”

Blaine breathed out softly at the revelation. He had seen Kurt morph into his Dom persona while on the phone, but he still hadn’t quite made the connection up until this point. Sebastian was a sub? He certainly wouldn’t have been able to predict that one, not Sebastian Smythe of all people. Then again, now that he knew, a lot of things about the way Sebastian acted were starting to make a whole lot more sense. Like the way his insults were always the most provocative after he had done something particularly fiendish, as if he was searching out retribution in the form of Kurt’s anger. Or the speedy getaway he had made from their table the other day in the Lima Bean, after Kurt had subtly (or perhaps not so subtly) dominated Blaine in public. Yes, that cleared up a lot of unanswered questions.

Blaine’s train of thought was interrupted by Kurt bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. It was a tell Kurt always exhibited when he was feeling particularly awkward, and Blaine was suddenly aware that there was an unspoken question hanging in the air.

“You should go to him.” Blaine nodded his head in assertion. He wasn’t so selfish to deny somebody the care and attention that Kurt could bestow on them. He was lucky enough to have his wonderful Master whenever he needed him - he could let Kurt look after somebody else if they needed him too.

“Are you sure? Because my first priority will always be to you, my love, no matter what, and if you’re not okay with me Dominating Sebastian…” Kurt’s voice was hesitant, questioning, and Blaine shushed him with a chaste peck to his lips.

“Imagine you were out of town, completely un-contactable for some reason, and I was spiralling. You’d want me to seek the submission I needed, even if you were unable to provide it yourself, wouldn’t you?” Kurt nodded slowly, obviously not quite following. “Consider this paying it forwards to a sub in need,” Blaine finished, smiling sweetly up his boyfriend, his expression a picture of love and devotion.

Kurt’s face broke out into a grin and he dove forwards, claiming Blaine’s lips hungrily as he pushed him backwards so that they were both lying prone on the bed. Blaine whined appreciatively as he felt Kurt’s weight settle over him, his lips peppering soft kisses to that spot on the side of Blaine’s neck where he was so very sensitive.

“You. Are. Incredible.” Kurt murmured between kisses, and Blaine couldn’t help but preen under the affection. After a long moment Kurt drew back, sitting on his haunches as a serious expression crossed his face.

“It could get quite intense…” he began before trailing off, obviously not knowing how to finish the sentence. How do you ask your boyfriend if it is okay to engage in those sorts of activities with another boy?

“You do what you have to do,” Blaine replied simply, knowing that whatever Kurt did with Sebastian during a scene wouldn’t change the way he felt about Blaine when he came home that night; they were stronger than that.

“Absolutely incredible,” Kurt breathed reverently as he ran the back of his finger softly along Blaine’s cheek before standing and grabbing his coat from the back of the door. Shrugging it on and making quick work of the many buckles that littered the front of the garment (Blaine couldn’t help but grin fondly at his boyfriend’s ever-extravagant dress sense), he darted in for another quick kiss on the lips and a whispered “I’ll be back before you know it,” before disappearing out of the door with one last fond look back at his sub sitting on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time as he paced around his room impatiently. Two hours and seven minutes had passed since he had caved to instinct and called Kurt. That meant there had been one hundred and twenty seven minutes for Sebastian to beat himself up about being so incredibly weak that he had to call Kurt-Fucking-Hummel of all people.

His thumb traced anxiously over the call button of his phone, just as it had been doing pretty much continuously since he had finished his conversation with Kurt seven thousand, six hundred and twenty seconds ago. He had come this close to redialling Kurt’s number so many times, determined to somehow convince the other boy (and himself) that Sebastian had just been playing some stupid trick on Kurt, and that Kurt didn’t need to drive all the way out to Westerville just because Sebastian couldn’t handle a bad day by himself. He so wanted to make that call, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. As much as he hated it, the fog that had been clouding his senses all day had started to clear as soon as he had hung up the phone. Kurt was coming, and Sebastian could submit to him. So he couldn’t press the call button and turn that down, he just couldn’t.

“One time,” Sebastian muttered to himself lowly, hating himself for it. “Just this one time.”

A sharp knock sounded and Sebastian froze smack-bang in the middle of his room. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, pausing for a second to get himself together before padding over towards the door. His entire body was shaking in anticipation, though whether it was the good kind or the bad kind he wasn’t quite sure yet. Grasping the door handle firmly he yanked the door open with slightly more force than necessary, his breath catching as he took in the sight of the slender boy standing in the hallway.

Kurt looked exactly the same as always; he was wearing a blue military jacket with far too many buckles for a single item of clothing, dark denim jeans that surely had to have been painted on, and white doc martins. His chestnut brown hair was coiffed perfectly, not a hair out of place, and his left hand was placed casually on his hip, his stance slightly cocked as he rested his weight more towards his right hand side. In short, it was quintessential Kurt Hummel, and absolutely nothing different to all the other times Sebastian had seen him. Something had definitely changed though. Maybe it was just because Sebastian now knew about this other side to Kurt’s personality, but every inch of Kurt seemed to radiate cool, calm composure, and Sebastian suddenly found he had forgotten how to breathe.

“Sebastian.” Kurt spoke calmly, his voice not betraying any sort of emotion whatsoever.

“Gay-Face,” Sebastian replied without thinking, wincing as he saw Kurt raise one slender eyebrow in disapproval.

“Try again.” How on earth did Kurt manage to convey so much with just two damn words? His voice was the same calm tone, but Sebastian found himself shifting awkwardly from foot to foot underneath Kurt’s piercing gaze.

Giving a small cough he dropped his eyes to the floor as he spoke again, “Kurt.”

“Much better,” Kurt replied as he walked into the Sebastian’s small dorm room without giving him the chance to say anything further. It was a single room, thankfully, which meant there was little chance of them being interrupted, but it did mean that there wasn’t a lot of unused space. Kurt surveyed the room briefly, eyes flicking around the four corners as if taking a mental inventory. Eventually he gave a small nod, apparently finding their settings satisfactory, and moved to sit in Sebastian’s desk chair. Spinning it round he nodded between the bed and Sebastian, who was still hovering by the doorway awkwardly. “Please sit down, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian wanted to argue, wanted to balk at the request which wasn’t really a request at all, but instead he found that his feet were taking him over towards the bed, and somehow he found himself sitting cross-legged on top of the comforter, facing Kurt expectantly.

“Right, before we go any further I need to know what your safeword is.” Kurt’s tone clearly left no room for discussion, but Sebastian found himself snorting at the statement nonetheless.

“Oh come on, Kurt, you really don’t need to go through all the formalities like this. You and I both know that I only called you because I needed some good old-fashioned punishment, so let’s get this show on the road shall we? The sooner we get this done the sooner you can scurry on home to your dapper boyfriend and we can both forget I ever called you, ‘kay?” Sebastian’s voice grew stronger the more he spoke. After all, simple straightforward punishment was what this was all about; twenty spanks and he could be absolved of this crappy feeling that had been hanging over him all day, and he could get back to being Sebastian Smythe. Yes, that was all he needed. Definitely. 

“You called me because you’re a sub who has been denying himself for far too long, that’s what you and I both know.” It was as if Sebastian hadn’t just disobeyed a direct order, hadn’t just not-so-subtly mocked Kurt’s boyfriend, hell it was as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Kurt’s expression was just as serene, his voice just as collected as when he had first walked through the door. Sebastian found himself scowling at his inability to fluster Kurt like he usually could, but Kurt simply continued to talk. “You called me because you need to submit. I’m here to help you do that, and no, that doesn’t just mean ‘a good old-fashioned punishment’. I would be a pretty poor Dom if that was all I was here for, and as I’m sure you’re aware I’m always spectacular at whatever I put my attention to.” Kurt’s mouth twitched slightly at the last part of his statement, and for a second Sebastian saw a flash of the Kurt that he usually went head-to-head with in the Lima Bean. For some reason that small glimpse of familiarity relaxed Sebastian. He wasn’t submitting to some stranger, he was submitting to Kurt, and as crazy as that prospect might sound it was also somewhat reassuring.

Kurt’s smile grew as he saw Sebastian’s shoulders loosen. “Right, so you can either tell me what your safeword is or we have a very long, very in-depth conversation about exactly what your limits are. It’s your choice Sebastian.”

“I don’t have limits, at least none that you could get even close to breaking, Hummel,” Sebastian couldn’t help sniping back. Just because he was a sub, just because he knew deep down that he needed exactly what Kurt could give him, it didn’t mean he had to like it, and it certainly didn’t mean he had to give in straight away.

 

He was pretty sure he heard Kurt mutter “You’d be surprised,” underneath his breath, before replying with a louder “You’re not going to make this easy for either of us are you? Okay then, for the purposes of this scene your safeword will be ‘Warbler’, understand?”

Sebastian couldn’t help the involuntary shudder that coursed through his body in reaction to Kurt’s suggestion. Of all the hundreds of thousands of words that Kurt could have possibly chosen, why did he have to go and choose ‘Warbler’? The rational part of his mind was well aware that Kurt didn’t have a clue why Sebastian was in such a bad place today; he had no idea about the emergency council meeting that had been called, or the disastrous club practice earlier. Sebastian hadn’t told Kurt yet, so Kurt really had no way to know that ‘Warbler’ was about the last thing Sebastian wanted to hear right now. That didn’t stop him from hating the word as it fell from Kurt’s lips.

Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands up against his sockets, desperately trying to get himself back under control. This was stupid, he was stupid. How on earth could he let something as small as a single word overwhelm him like this? His breath came in large gulps as he felt the darkness starting to overtake him again.

Cool fingers brushed against his cheek, moving softly up and down his jawline in long, soothing strokes before moving round to settle across the nape of his neck. Sebastian felt the soft pad of Kurt’s thumb rub in small circles as his lilting voice spoke softly. “Shhh, it’s okay Sebastian, it’s okay. I’m here for you. Just breathe. Come on now, breathe for me. In….Out….In…..Out.”

Sebastian felt his breathing fall in time with Kurt’s voice, the pain in his chest receding as he focussed everything on simply following Kurt’s commands.

In. Out. In. Out. He just needed to breathe, that was all. That was everything.

After a couple of minutes he felt Kurt’s hand slide round from the back of his neck to settle underneath his chin, the firm press of his fingers forcing Sebastian to tilt his head upwards to meet Kurt’s gaze. When his green eyes locked with Kurt’s piercing grey ones he almost forgot to follow the simple instructions that were still being softly spoken in his ear, so taken aback was he by the intensity of Kurt’s stare.

“Everybody has limits; everybody has triggers. It’s not weak, Sebastian, it’s human nature.” Sebastian could do nothing more than nod mutely at Kurt, with his hypnotising eyes and soothing voice. He was right, of course he was. Sebastian could trust him, could submit to him, and Kurt would look after him.

“Rose.” Sebastian’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure Kurt could hear him, even though their foreheads were practically touching. Coughing softly, he tried again “My safeword is Rose.” This was him handing himself over to Kurt, completely and utterly, mentally as well as physically. God he hoped Kurt wouldn’t break him.

“Thank you.” Sebastian’s eyes fluttered close at the softly spoken praise that fell from Kurt’s lips, feeling the dark shadow retreating. He couldn’t help but whine slightly when he felt Kurt’s hand leave his face, his eyes snapping open in time to see Kurt settling himself once more in the chair on the other side of the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but slammed it shut again before any words had the chance to escape, forcing himself to accept that Kurt knew what he was doing. He had to know what he was doing, because Sebastian sure as hell didn’t.

“Okay Sebastian, tell me what happened today.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt reclined in the high-backed swivel chair, crossing one leg over the other and placing his hands neatly in his lap as he patiently watched Sebastian collect himself. Sebastian’s brow was furrowed, and he was chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip as he struggled to choose his words.

“It was stupid really … just a bit of fun … honestly they blew it way out of all proportion, God!” Sebastian broke off his stuttered ramblings with a loud cry, slapping the bedspread with the flat palm of his hand angrily, his eyes shiny. “I just fucked up, okay! Why does it really matter what I did? Enough with the psychology break. Fuck Kurt, what sort of a Dom are you?!” Sebastian's hand clenched, fisting the fabric underneath roughly as he tilted his head upwards to glare at Kurt. The anguish was clearly written across his face as he seamlessly slipped back into his usual defiant act.

Kurt said nothing, simply taking a second to observe the boy in front of him and the clear mental battle he knew was currently raging inside Sebastian's mind. A lot of people thought that a good Dom was somebody who commanded power instinctively, somebody who could exert their authority over another unquestioningly, and yes to some extent of course that was important. Kurt had learnt, though, that the mark of a great Dom was the ability to read people, to work out what somebody needed, even when they believed it was something completely different. To say that all subs needed the same thing from a Dom was like saying all people enjoyed the same types of food, and one only had to look at Finn's eating proclivities to know what a truly absurd statement that was.

Kurt titled his head slightly, listening to Sebastian without taking much notice of the angry, aggressive words that were dripping from his lips like venom. He couldn’t help but compare Sebastian to Blaine - the contrast between the two boys was utterly striking. You only needed to be around Blaine for a second to know that at heart he was a people-pleaser. Blaine spent so much time and energy desperately trying to making others happy - his family, his friends, his boyfriend - that it was often exhausting just watching him. Blaine seemed to be constantly flirting with the edges of subspace, and Kurt knew that when Blaine had been having a particularly bad day he only needed a couple of well-placed soothing words, his Dom whispering “my good, perfect boy,” in his ear to tip him over.

Blaine sought submission in order to affirm his goodness, whereas Sebastian clearly needed it in order to assuage his guilt when he acted wrongly. Kurt could tell by the angry glare Sebastian was shooting at him that it was definitely a need rather than a want. The tight clenching of his jaw and the muscles twitching anxiously in his neck told Kurt that Sebastian hated the fact that he had called Kurt, that he despised himself for needing somebody else. Even after finally divulging his safeword, and opening himself up to Kurt just that little bit, it was obvious that Sebastian was still going to fight Kurt every inch of the way into submission. Kurt had a feeling that he would have to take Sebastian into subspace kicking and screaming, but once he was there he would sink like a rock.

There was too much going on in Sebastian's brain right now for him to simply answer Kurt's command. He was too busy fighting his nature, hating himself and the world around him, to just let go. Kurt's eyes flicked around the room as he came to a swift decision. “Okay Sebastian, stand up. I want you to strip for me.”

Sebastian's jaw dropped, obviously not expecting Kurt's response. “You want me to ... but ... oh come on Kurt, you can't seriously tell me your sweet, innocent boyfriend would be okay with this?!” He snapped, clearly trying to maintain some semblance of control over the situation.

Kurt sighed and stood up, indicating that Sebastian should do the same. “Blaine trusts me. Hopefully at some point you'll start doing the same.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Of course, if you're not comfortable completely stripping you can just go as far as you're happy with.” He kept his voice completely impassive, knowing that Sebastian would read the challenge in his words and no doubt rise to the bait. He paused for a second; just long enough to see Sebastian angrily shrug off his school blazer, before walking over towards Sebastian's wardrobe.

He tugged open the door and surveyed the many ties that were hanging on the back of the door, briefly thankful for the strict Dalton uniform. He ran his fingers briefly over Sebastian's Warbler tie; it was made of soft silk and would be perfect for what he had in mind, but judging by Sebastian's reaction to his earlier safeword suggestion he had a feeling that anything Warbler-specific should be avoided for the moment. Instead he selected a slender blue piece, and a slightly thicker red number, looping the items around his shoulders as he closed the door with a soft click.

As he turned back towards Sebastian he scanned the surface of the wooden desk that ran along one side of the room, his eyes landing on a pair of sleek over-the-ear headphones. They were an expensive make that were completely noise-cancelling (trust Sebastian to have all the best toys), and absolutely perfect for what Kurt had in mind. Smiling softly he detoured to grab the headphones off the desk, clasping them lightly as he made his way back over towards Sebastian, who was standing in the middle of the room stark naked, arms crossed grumpily across his chest.

“Good boy,” Kurt spoke softly, not even flinching at the harsh growl that erupted from Sebastian's chest. “Now I want you to kneel for me, hands in front of you please.”

For a second Sebastian looked like he might argue further, but after a second he gracelessly slumped to the ground, angrily muttering “I'm not good anything,” under his breath. Kurt pretended not to hear as he crouched down in front Sebastian. In one swift movement he drew the smaller tie off his shoulders and wrapped it securely around Sebastian's wrists. He looped the soft material in a figure-of-eight, so that Sebastian’s hands were bound in front of his body with a small amount of give; he wanted the bind to be secure but not stifling. He finished off with a neat bow, stroking a thumb over the material softly before dipping his head to catch Sebastian's gaze. He took a second to gauge Sebastian's reaction - hesitant, but not uncomfortable - before rising and moving around to kneel behind him.

He picked the headphones up from where he had placed them on the floor next to Sebastian, and looped them around Sebastian's neck. “Close your eyes please,” he commanded as he took the second tie and placed it across Sebastian's face in a makeshift blindfold. He tied the material in a bow behind his head, making sure that it wasn’t uncomfortably tight. “How do you feel?” he asked, running his hand comfortingly over Sebastian's shoulders, his head lowered so that his voice ghosted over Sebastian's left ear.

“I'm not a baby, Hummel, I can handle some light bondage,” Sebastian growled, though his voice had lost some of its usual bite as his head dipped forwards. Kurt smiled as he continued trailing his hands across Sebastian's back, running his fingertips lightly down his spine to ghost just above the swell of his ass, before moving upwards again to rub soothing circles into his shoulders.

“I'm going to put these headphones on you now, and then I want you to try again to tell me what happened today. Start from the beginning, don't worry about your storytelling, I want to know everything. Don't think about what you’re saying, just speak, okay?” He heard Sebastian's breath catch, and paused for a second before continuing. “I'm going to be right here, right behind you. You have your safeword if you feel overwhelmed, but I promise you you're safe here.” He didn't say anything further but simply waited, slender fingers trailing across Sebastian's skin, making sure there was always a point of contact between him and his sub. He wasn’t willing to continue until he was sure he had Sebastian's assent; this was a big step for Sebastian, and Kurt had to get him to willingly accept his methods. It took a long while, and for a moment Kurt was worried that Sebastian would balk, but eventually Sebastian jerked his head in the tiniest of nods. Kurt smiled softly, and dipped his head forwards to press a chaste kiss to Sebastian's jawline as he brought the headphones up and placed them over Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian was practically shaking from anticipation as he felt the soft leather engulf him, and suddenly he understood what Kurt was trying to do. Every outside influence suddenly disappeared, and he was left with just the sound of his own breathing ringing in his ears and the insistent press of Kurt's fingers on his skin. The small strokes of Kurt's fingertips were suddenly intensified a hundred-fold, leaving hot trails in their wake as they became the only point of contact between Sebastian and the world around him, which logically he knew still existed but had vanished from four of his five senses. He leant back slightly, pressing harder into Kurt's touch, feeling the firm pressure of his Dom who had suddenly become his entire world. He stayed like that for a long moment, feeling his breathing rattling around his brain and losing himself to the small circles that were being traced along his skin.

Eventually he remembered a softly spoken command. Kurt wanted him to talk about what had happened, and if the soft fingers dancing across his flesh wanted that, then he should give it to them. He coughed to clear this throat, feeling the action rumble through his chest but not hearing the result. Opening his mouth he started to speak, but quickly stopped when he realized that he couldn't hear what he was saying. He knew that sound had left his lips, he had felt it ripple in his throat, but he couldn't hear anything. For a second he felt panic threaten to overwhelm him; how was he supposed to tell Kurt what happened if he couldn't hear what he was saying? He fidgeted nervously, squeezing his eyes even more tightly closed underneath his blindfold, and wondering if he should safeword. The next second he felt warm lips brush against his cheek, and strong arms wrap around him. He heard the ghost of a conversation whisper in his brain, 'Don't think, just speak', and he breathed out slowly, feeling an odd sense of calm settle over him.

Maybe it was easier this way. After all, if he couldn't hear himself he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, and just let the words tumble from his lips. He didn't stop to think, just started at the beginning (like his Dom had asked him) and carried on talking until he reached the end. It was that simple. He didn't know what he was saying, and at some point around History class he stopped caring. As the words left him he felt the tension leaving him at the same time. It was a steady catharsis, and he felt himself sagging into Kurt's firm embrace as his story reached its climax.


	6. Chapter 6

He could have been talking for ten minutes or he could have been talking for ten hours Sebastian honestly couldn’t tell any more. All that mattered to him right now was the soothing touch of Kurt’s warm embrace. His arms were surprisingly powerful for such a slender boy as they wrapped protectively around him, holding Sebastian together as he let all the hurt and anguish flood out of him along with his words.

Eventually he tripped over the words “…and that’s when I called you,” realizing that his story had reached its natural conclusion and trailing off forlornly. He breathed heavily as he struggled to remember what existed in the world beyond Kurt and his arms, a small part of him becoming acutely aware of the fact that he was stark naked and Kurt was still fully clothed. He could feel the soft scrape of Kurt’s shirt rubbing against his back, but for some reason it didn’t make him uncomfortable. There was something incredibly natural about laying himself bare physically as well as emotionally so that Kurt could start to put him back together.

After a moment or two he felt dampness start to trickle down his cheek and came to the startling realization that at some point he must have started crying. It was a tiny gesture, but it was enough to roughly haul Sebastian a couple of steps away from the brink of subspace that he had been teetering on (and had been oh so very close to toppling over). He hadn’t cried in years. After all, it was simply another sign of weakness that had absolutely no place in Sebastian Smythe’s life. He sniffed angrily and brought his bound hands up to his face to rub clumsily at the offending patch of skin.

He had barely made contact with his cheek before he felt a firm hand wrap around his wrists, gently bringing his arms away from his face and rearranging them back in his lap. He felt soft lips brush against his cheek, kissing away the damp trails that were now streaking his face. The hand that was not currently grasping his wrists tugged the headphones off his ears so that they settled around his neck, and Sebastian couldn’t help but give an unconscious whine as he was suddenly flooded with all the little noises that one so often takes for granted, but form an integral part of the environment nonetheless. It felt as if the ticking of his bedside clock was burying its way right into the center of his brain; the steady footfall of students outside his room stomping all over his fragile body. He shook his head roughly, trying to return to the blissful detachment of before, “Please Kurt, not yet, don’t bring me back yet,” he moaned desperately, unwilling to return to the world that had hurt him.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, you’re okay. You did so well telling me everything, baby. I’m so proud of you, my beautiful boy.” He heard Kurt’s voice whispering soothingly in his ear, but he had to concentrate incredibly hard on actually understanding what the other boy was saying; everything was like wading through treacle. Perhaps that was why it took Sebastian so long to balk at the praise that was being bestowed on him (he didn’t deserve praise, not after what he had done), and even longer to pick up on Kurt’s use of possessive noun. Something seemed to snap inside him as he was forced to acknowledge that he wasn’t Kurt’s anything, not one little bit.

The sad fact of the matter was that he effectively had Kurt on loan for a couple of hours at most, and then Kurt would go back to Blaine and Sebastian would go back to being by himself, entirely self-sufficient as was expected of him. They would both return to their own lives, destined to only interact during their random encounters at the Lima Bean and show-choir competitions. At that moment Sebastian couldn’t think of anything worse than letting Kurt go; he needed him to keep the darkness away. Sebastian could feel himself getting hysterical at the realization, everything starting to get sharper in his mind as the bliss of subspace started to recede. So, of course, he did the only thing possible in this sort of situation and channelled his anger into his words, his eyes blazing under the confines of the blindfold.

“I’m not your anything, Hummel, especially not a boy you can be proud of.” He knew that his voice was shaking, and the aggression that should accompany such a phrase was totally absent, leaving instead a clear narrative of Sebastian’s obvious fear at being abandoned just when he had started to open up to somebody.

He felt soft fingers playing with the knot at the back of his head and then the blindfold was slipped off, forcing him to blink a couple of times in order to acclimatise to the sudden brightness. When he finally could focus on the world he discovered that Kurt was now kneeling in front of him, his expression serious. ‘And this is the bit where he leaves you. Well done Sebastian, mission accomplished,’ his brain berated him internally. Sebastian said nothing, simply staring down Kurt who was looking decidedly sombre.

Silently Kurt rose to his feet, but instead of walking out the door like Sebastian expected him to he bent and placed a slender finger underneath Sebastian’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head upwards to meet his gaze. “Up.” He commanded in a tone that brokered absolutely no room for argument, and Sebastian felt his body obeying automatically, staggering slightly as his bound hands made balancing difficult.

As soon as Sebastian was standing Kurt placed a hand under his elbow and guided him over to the side of the bed. “Bend over, elbows as far across the bed as you can get them.” Sebastian complied once again, sliding his upper half across the comforter as he became startlingly aware of the position Kurt was setting him up in. The movement forced his torso downwards onto the surface of the bed, displaying his bare ass prominently. Kurt was going to spank him.

He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that flooded through him. Kurt wasn’t leaving, and he would get his redemption after all. He tried to twist his neck so that he could look at Kurt, but was met by the firm press of Kurt’s palm guiding his head back to its natural resting pose. “Eyes fixed on the wall Sebastian; I don’t want to see you fidgeting.” Sebastian bowed his head slightly in submission, his eyes staring determinedly at the cream surface in front of him. His entire body was quivering in anticipation.

He felt a smooth hand run across his back, working its way up along his spine and across his shoulders before retreating back to rest on the soft swell of his right ass cheek. “Why am I punishing you Sebastian?” It was a simple enough question and Sebastian stumbled over the words in his haste to get them out.

“Because I fucked up. I broke Dalton rules, offended a member of the faculty, and lost my position as Captain of the Warblers.”

“Very good. Now, for your lapse in judgement today I think fifteen will be sufficient. So, I’m going to give you twenty in total.” Kurt’s voice was soft as he rubbed soothingly over the exposed skin he was about to turn bright red. Sebastian visibly stiffened at Kurt’s words. That didn’t make sense at all; Kurt had just said that he only deserved fifteen, so why would he do that?

It took Sebastian a second to notice that Kurt was still talking, his hand not ceasing in its soft circling. “The extra five are because you argued with my assertion that I was proud of you, and contested my claim over you as your Dom.” Kurt paused to press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder-blade, and it took every ounce of Sebastian’s willpower to not turn and stare incredulously. “My affections towards you are my prerogative, and there will always be good reason for anything I say or do. If I choose to state that I am proud of you, then it is because I believe the term is fitting given the circumstances, and as your Dom you have to trust me, and my judgement. It is not for you to claim otherwise, understood?” 

Sebastian was stunned at Kurt’s mini-speech, and it was only when Kurt jiggled his ass cheek that he realized his Dom actually expected an answer. “Do you understand, Sebastian?”

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian muttered breathlessly, slightly in awe of Kurt’s words.

“Very good. Now I want you to listen very closely to this next bit. You. Are. Mine. Honestly Sebastian, did you really think that this was some sort of Domination booty-call? Please don’t insult me like that! I will always be here for you if you need to submit, and I want you to call me any time you need me. You are my good, perfect boy, and will be until you decide that you don’t want this part of our relationship to continue any more. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian whispered again. What else was there to say really? He suddenly felt a wave of shakiness wash over him, and was thankful that the majority of his weight was resting on his elbows otherwise he definitely would have collapsed.

He felt one more chaste kiss press into his spine, and then Kurt whispered softly. “That’s my good boy. Now, count for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first stroke landed firmly on Sebastian’s right cheek, and he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped from his lips at the impact. It hadn’t been a particularly hard first strike - part of Sebastian dimly acknowledged that Kurt was well aware of how long it had been since he had last submitted, and was easing him into his punishment as a result - but he felt it reverberate all the way through his body nonetheless. God he had missed this. Despite everything else that had happened this evening it was only now that he realized just how much he had been hurting himself by denying his natural instincts. His head slumped forwards onto his hands, which were still bound together in front of him, and he felt a small thrill jolt through his body as the tie wrapped around his wrists rubbed against his cheek; yet another reminder of having handed over his everything to the boy behind him, whose hand still hadn’t moved from its landing spot.

“Count, Sebastian. I’m not going to ask you again.” Kurt’s voice was firm, resounding through Sebastian just as strongly as the physical representation of Kurt’s Dominance, and Sebastian whined softly in appreciation.

“One,” he breathed out reverently, and the word fell off his tongue like absolution. He felt as if he was drowning in his submission, but instead of fighting against it like he had for so very long he went down gladly, head sinking under the surface with little more than a whimper.

“Good boy,” Sebastian heard Kurt mutter softly, before the warmth of his touch disappeared from his ass. Sebastian barely had time to lament its loss before it returned, landing this time with more force on the opposite cheek.

“Two,” he gasped out, stuttering slightly as he felt heat blossom from the point of impact; the firm pressure of each of Kurt’s fingers clearly defined. There was no way that anybody could tell Sebastian that what he was doing right now was wrong, not when it felt so incredibly right. Sebastian struggled to remember why he had ever thought that this was something he could live without, something he could lock away in the dark recesses of his brain under ‘Crazy shit I did in Paris’. Right now, when all he had to do was count, and he could devote the rest of himself to simply feeling, he was complete in a way that nothing else could make him. 

The next five slaps came in quick succession, with Kurt taking care to mark a different patch of flesh with each hit. Sebastian could barely get the numbers out in time, moaning as he felt blood rushing to the surface, pulsing and throbbing insistently as Kurt turned his skin a flaming red. After Sebastian whispered “seven,” Kurt withdrew his hand and paused for a moment, but Sebastian could still feel Kurt on him so vividly. He could feel every point of contact as if Kurt’s hand was still there, and he knew he would be able to feel it for days to come. He would feel the mark of his Dom on him while sitting in lectures trying to ignore the un-subtle glances being thrown at him by his peers; he would feel it while he was in Warbler practice having to suck up to a new club captain. Sebastian found himself struggling to care about anything that tomorrow might bring, not when he would have a constant reminder of this exact moment, a reminder of having been forgiven for his wrongdoings through Kurt’s firm hand and gentle words.

The sharp blows shot through him like wildfire and Sebastian let the sensations overwhelm him, finishing counting off the remainder of his punishment on auto-pilot. It was only when he felt the entire length of Kurt’s body pressing into his back, and a gentle kiss land on his cheek that he realized they were finished.

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you.” Sebastian let out a soft whine at the words of praise, no longer ashamed to bask in the warmth of Kurt’s affection. He felt Kurt’s hand press gently on his shoulder, and he allowed himself to be manoeuvred so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The pressure of the mattress against his sensitive ass made him whimper but he made no attempt to move, allowing the heat to wash over him; allowing Kurt to permeate every inch of his consciousness.

Kurt knelt down between Sebastian’s legs and brought his bound hands up to his lips, placing soft kisses on the knuckles of each finger almost reverently. “We’re all done now, beautiful, all is forgiven. Let’s get this off you and then we can cuddle for a bit hmm?”

Sebastian was too deep under to pay much attention to what Kurt was saying, but when he felt nimble fingers start to work at the bow that looped around his wrists he gave a small start and instinctively yanked his hands away. His hands came up to his shoulder as he gazed in confusion at Kurt, his brain whirring as he tried to process why Kurt was trying to take away his bondage.

As soon as his mind caught up with the room Sebastian winced as he realized what he had done, directly disobeying his Dom less than thirty seconds after his punishment. Kurt was eyeing him curiously and Sebastian’s shoulders slumped dejectedly, but he didn’t move his hands from their spot hovering nervously by his head. He simply couldn’t bear the idea of the scene being over, of having to come back up so soon.

“Please Sir … not yet …” He stammered as he stared beseechingly into Kurt’s bright blue eyes, silently begging him to understand what Sebastian couldn’t quite yet vocalise. He wasn’t ready to give up his Dom, not yet.

Kurt took a second to study Sebastian’s expression before understanding flitted across his features. “Oh, of course we can carry on for a bit longer if you want, my beautiful boy. I told you I was here for you whenever you needed me and I meant it, don’t look so nervous!” Kurt smiled fondly and reached up to grasp Sebastian’s hands, placing them gently but firmly back in his lap. He took a moment to run his thumb across the strip of blue silk that bound Sebastian’s wrists, eyes staring intently at Sebastian’s lap, and it was only then that Sebastian became fully aware of the fact that he was still completely naked, his cock jutting half-hard up in front of him. He shifted anxiously, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious of his aroused state. He shouldn’t be getting like this; Kurt was clearly off limits in that respect even if he was there for Sebastian in all other ways.

Unfortunately, his subconscious didn’t seem to get the memo, and Sebastian flinched and closed his eyes in an attempt to halt the flood of images that suddenly overtook his brain, providing him with scenario after scenario of what it might be like if Kurt wasn’t off limits like that. He could practically feel the soft trace of Kurt’s fingers as he took his time mapping out every possible inch of Sebastian’s body, placing his mark on him everywhere he could reach. He moaned softly as he imagined Kurt slipping inside of him, getting as close as two people could possibly be, claiming Sebastian at his very core. He could feel his cock springing to full arousal and he sighed, wriggling his hips in the hopes of distracting Kurt from his problem and wincing as the movement exacted its revenge on his tender backside.

Kurt’s head snapped up, and he eyed Sebastian curiously, his eyebrows knitting together as he considered Sebastian’s actions. He held Sebastian’s gaze intently, as if he could read the inner workings of the other boy’s brain just by looking at him hard enough (and part of Sebastian wondered if he really could, a lot of the afternoon’s events could be explained a lot better if that were indeed the case). Sebastian fought the urge to dip his head and break eye contact; his eyelids fluttering as he desperately tried to stare back into the deep depths of Kurt’s gaze without wavering.

After a moment or two Kurt seemed to come to a decision, giving a barely perceptible nod and bringing his hand up to stoke lightly along Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian turned his head into the touch, desperate to get as much contact from his Dom as he was allowed.

“Lie back on the bed for me, baby, hands on the frame.” Kurt’s voice was light as it whispered across Sebastian’s ear, and he scrambled to rearrange himself as Kurt requested. His arms came up above his head and his fingers wrapped around the metal frame that was pressed up against the wall. He watched with vague curiosity as Kurt reached down and grabbed the discarded tie that had previously been used as a blindfold, bringing it up to loop through the fabric currently binding Sebastian’s wrists and securing it firmly around the bedframe to hold his hands in place. Sebastian didn’t have a clue what Kurt had planned for him, but that didn’t matter because whatever it was, he knew Kurt would look after him.

“Safeword?” Kurt prompted gently as he finished tying off the red fabric, trailing his fingers down Sebastian’s arm to circle his thumb gently across his collarbone.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed out “Rose, Sir,” knowing there was no way he would ever need to use it.

Kurt smiled as he leant back and started to unbutton his jacket, his deft fingers making swift work of the complex buckles. Sebastian licked his lips appreciatively as Kurt drew the jacket off his shoulders, laying it neatly across the back of the chair which was just in reach from the surface of the bed. Underneath he was wearing a simple long-sleeved white t-shirt, the fabric clinging to his arms and chest in all the right places. Sebastian let out a low guttural moan as that too was swiftly discarded, and then Kurt was kneeling in front of him, topless, his long lean figure perfectly on display. Sebastian unconsciously tugged at his restraints as he attempted to run his hands along that flawless porcelain skin. He wanted to touch, to taste, but Kurt was just out of reach.

Kurt tutted and brought a hand up to cover Sebastian’s wrists, his chest tilting forwards so he was hovering only a couple of centimeters above Sebastian’s own bare torso. Kurt was obviously making a conscious effort to make sure that no part of their bodies were touching, and Sebastian couldn’t help but whine and thrust his hips upwards, desperately trying to seek out any form of contact.

“Patience, baby, patience. We’ll get there don’t you worry,” Kurt whispered, his voice low and laced with seduction as, ever so slowly, he reached down to capture Sebastian’s lips in an unhurried kiss. Sebastian’s heart stuttered as he felt the warm press of Kurt’s lips against his, and when he felt the soft swipe of Kurt’s tongue he opened his mouth without thinking. He allowed Kurt to delve into his mouth, exploring with an eagerness that the rest of his body didn’t betray. He let Kurt take whatever he wanted from him, and revelled in the possessive way Kurt’s mouth worked over his, small nips to his lower lip quickly salved by a hot press of tongue licking up over the affected area. He let Kurt guide them both, his own mouth working to the beat of Kurt’s rhythm, content for once in his life to follow rather than lead.


	8. Chapter 8

In the past Sebastian had always scoffed derisively whenever somebody used the phrase ‘time lost all meaning’ - really how clichéd could you get – but right then, feeling the warm, firm pressure of Kurt above him as their tongues danced their intimate dance together, the sentiment made utter sense. When Kurt drew away with a soft nibble to Sebastian’s lower lip it simultaneously felt like they had been connected for eternity but also for less than a second, how was that even possible?

Sebastian’s eyes had somehow found their way shut, but when Kurt disappeared they instantly snapped open in time to watch him sit back on his haunches, eyes fiery as he took a couple of steadying breaths. Watching the soft rise and fall of Kurt’s chest made Sebastian uncomfortably aware of the pain that was starting to build in his own lungs, and he realized that he had been holding his breath for much longer than was probably healthy. Exhaling in a rough gasp he shuddered as the warm air rushed across his damp lips; it suddenly felt completely unnatural for his mouth to be exposed like this, rather than covered protectively by Kurt’s. He whined softly and strained forwards as far as he could, and then slightly further, relishing the twinge in his shoulders as he pushed his bondaged body past its natural limits in his eagerness to be close to Kurt again.

“Please Kurt, Sir, Kurt. Please- I need- I’m begging you, Sir, please.” The words tumbled from him in a barely coherent stream; he wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for, he just knew that Kurt being that far away from him was wrong and bad and unnatural. On any other day he would have berated himself for sounding weak/needy/pathetic, but at that moment he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He was finally, finally ready to admit to the whole world that this was who he was, this was what he needed, and at that moment, for Sebastian, the whole world consisted entirely of the boy in front of him.

“Tell me what you want.” Kurt’s voice was low, emanating from deep within his chest as he purposefully dipped his head and started kissing patterns into the tanned skin of Sebastian’s stomach. Each soft brush of his lips made Sebastian gasp raggedly; the friction against his sensitive flesh was all at once incredible and unbearable, and he found himself writhing underneath Kurt’s ministrations - though whether it was to move away from the teasing touch or towards it he would never know.

“I- I need- ” Sebastian stammered desperately, trying to drag his attention away from the sparks that were darting out of Kurt’s lips and into his skin in order to collect his thoughts enough to answer. The next second he felt Kurt draw away, though he still felt phantom kisses peppering their way across his skin in the absence of actual, physical, contact. He watched in confusion as Kurt cocked an eyebrow and eyed him with faint disapproval.

“That’s not what I asked you, Bas.” Kurt spoke softly but firmly, the use of Sebastian’s nickname a direct contrast to the serious, commanding tone that he had effortlessly slipped into. It was only seven small words, but even without them the sentiment would still have been blindingly apparent in every miniscule way that Kurt had composed himself; things would not progress any further until Sebastian answered him correctly.

Sebastian’s heart gave a weird kind of skip as understanding dawned. Kurt hadn’t asked him what he needed, but what he wanted, and despite the fact that in everyday conversation the two were often completely interchangeable, there was still a whole world of difference between their meanings, a difference which Kurt clearly wanted Sebastian to understand to its fullest capacity.

It wasn’t Sebastian’s job to tell Kurt what he needed; he had to trust that his Dom would know. After all, wasn’t this exactly what Kurt had been trying to tell him again and again throughout the course of the evening, that submission wasn’t just about punishment and absolution, but about handing yourself over to another person, and trusting them to look after you, possibly better than you could ever look after yourself?

Sebastian took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter closed once more, feeling an odd sense of calm settle around him despite the fact that every fibre of his being was thrumming with pent-up energy and anticipation of what was about to come. It was weird, having the distinction set in front of him so clearly, and strangely liberating to realize what it meant. He didn’t have to worry about his answer, because no matter what he said in response his Dom would make sure that he was okay. Maybe Kurt would let Sebastian indulge in what he wanted, maybe he wouldn’t, but at the end of the scene Sebastian knew he would be content, sated, satisfied, because Kurt would make sure he got what he needed. His happiness and wellbeing no longer hinged on what he said next, and that was a precious rarity for somebody like Sebastian, whose every action was instantly dissected and analysed by his constantly self-deprecating brain.

So, all he had to do was focus on his own desires, and what it was that he wanted more than anything right now. Well, of course the answer to that was easy: Kurt. He wanted to lose himself in the touchtastesmell of his Dom, to pleasure him and receive that pleasure by extension himself. He wanted to make Kurt fall apart, to hear him call out Sebastian’s name as he came. He wanted to give his Dom everything, and feel like he was worthy of giving it.

“I want to blow you,” the words slipped out without him even realizing that he had started speaking, but as soon as the sentence hit the air Sebastian knew that it was exactly what he wanted. His eyes flicked open to see Kurt studying him appraisingly. “Please, Sir,” he continued, his voice steady but obviously bordering on desperate as he looked deep into those crystal eyes. “Let me give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had.”

Kurt exhaled a muffled laugh at that, leaning down to press a swift kiss to Sebastian’s moist lips. “Some things never change,” he muttered fondly, brushing a lock of hair away from Sebastian’s face with his fingertips before drawing back again. “Okay then, beautiful, let’s see what you can do.”

Kurt shuffled up the bed so that he was straddling Sebastian’s shoulders, thrusting his hips forwards slightly so that his crotch was presented as a jean-clad gift right in front of Sebastian’s face. Sebastian eagerly made a move to remove the offending article of clothing, but the soft tug of silk around his wrists reminded him that he was still securely tied to the bed. An unconscious whine slipped out as he looked in confusion up at Kurt, whose eyes had turned dark with lust, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Surely you don’t need your hands, baby, you’re much too good to let a little thing like that get in your way.”

Sebastian gave a soft moan as he grasped what Kurt was asking of him, and his lips quirked upwards to match Kurt’s teasing smile. A challenge. A chance to prove himself. Well alright then.

Making sure he kept his eyes locked on Kurt’s the entire time, he tilted his head forwards so that he could grasp the very tip of the denim that made up the button-hole between his teeth. He paused for a second, making sure he had memorized the lust-blown gaze that Kurt was sending his way - because if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen he didn’t know what was - before giving a practiced tug downwards. His smirk of satisfaction grew as the silver fastening popped free easily, and he raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘See, told you I was good.’

Next was the zipper, which Sebastian gripped delicately between his lips and slid down easily. He was once again incredibly thankful for Kurt’s sinfully tight taste in clothing because it ensured the jeans held in place as he worked the zipper down, and allowed him to make his way closer and closer towards his prize. He gave a small start of surprise as he eagerly nosed the fabric aside and was met with delicate pale skin rather than the soft cotton of underwear he was expecting. Apparently Kurt went commando - well that was unexpected, but obviously not unwanted.

This new piece of information gave Sebastian an even more increased determination, a boost he could barely believe possible given his already strung-out state. Using gentle nudges of his nose and tongue and lips he oh-so carefully teased Kurt’s cock out of its denim prison, groaning in satisfaction when it finally sprung free of its confines, bobbing hard and erect mere millimeters in front of him. In such close quarters Kurt’s scent was overwhelming; it was heady and intoxicating and filled Sebastian with an overwhelming urge to simply tilt his head forwards and close the tiny distance between him and Kurt’s arousal. He forced himself to remain absolutely still, though, silently waiting for permission before he progressed.

Kurt’s gaze was utterly predatory as his eyes raked over Sebastian’s form beneath him, his pupils blown and chest rising and falling harshly as he struggled to keep his breathing even. Sebastian could feel the tremors running through Kurt’s body as he forced himself to stay absolutely still, and there was the smallest of pauses - really it couldn’t have been more than half a second but to Sebastian it felt like an eternity - before Kurt breathed softly, “Okay, you can move, my perfect boy.”

Sebastian didn’t need telling twice. As soon as the words left Kurt’s lips he tipped his head forwards so that he could run a long stripe down the underside of Kurt’s shaft with the moist flat of his tongue. He felt a full body shudder run through Kurt, and his own body replied in kind. He could feel his own cock swelling to an almost uncomfortable hardness, his balls lolling hot and heavy between his legs, but the idea of getting himself off seemed an incredibly distant second priority to making Kurt gasp and moan like he was currently doing. He repeated the gesture twice more, his tongue flicking out to reverently trace the ridges of Kurt’s length, his own arousal growing stronger every time he heard Kurt’s breath stutter because really, the soft exclamations leaving Kurt’s lips were probably the most erotic noises Sebastian had ever heard.

He felt slender fingers come up to tangle in the short hair at the back of his neck and he growled in appreciation at the tiny pricks of sensation the gesture caused; not entirely comfortable but a far cry from painful. It was obvious what the action meant, and Sebastian eagerly started working his way across the head of Kurt’s cock, taking the bulbous crown into his mouth and suckling gently. The flat of his tongue brushed across the slit once, twice, three times before he darted the pointed tip in and out quickly. He was rewarded with a lewd moan from Kurt above him, and he couldn’t help mimicking the noise himself in satisfaction, sending the vibrations through Kurt’s cock and making the boy cry out even harder in an ever increasing spiral of pleasure.

“Oh God, baby, you’re so good, just like that, so perfect,” the words of endearments trickled in a near-constant stream from Kurt’s mouth, and Sebastian felt them flutter over him before settling white-hot on his skin and on his heart.

Sebastian spent long minutes working Kurt over, struggling to hold his own arousal in check as Kurt’s breathing grew more frantic, the clasp of his hand in Sebastian’s hair more tense. He could feel his orgasm coiling deep inside him, a constant hum on the edges of his peripheral vision growing steadily with time, but still his entire focus was on the boy in front of him, on making sure that the affection radiating from his Dom never stopped. He felt Kurt’s hips jerk erratically, and without thinking he forced the muscles in his throat to relax, sinking forwards to engulf Kurt’s entire length in one swift movement. He felt his nose brush up against the downy hair that covered Kurt’s lower abdomen, and he made sure to hold himself there, breathing steadily through his nose as Kurt lay hot and heavy on his tongue. He flicked his eyes upwards so that he could simply watch Kurt, who had tipped his head backwards, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Sebastian could feel his eyes start to water and his throat started to spasm, protesting against the intrusion, but still he held his position as long as he possibly could, revelling in the look of utter bliss that was flickering across Kurt’s features. Eventually he drew back so that only the very tip of Kurt’s cock was resting between his swollen lips, allowing himself precious seconds to catch his breath before sinking back down again, bobbing his head vigorously in a frenzied pace that had Kurt crying out incoherently.

“Oh God, Bas, look at you take it like that, so beautiful, so perfect,” Kurt’s hips started to thrust forwards to meet Sebastian’s lips, and Sebastian let his lashes flutter shut as Kurt began to set the pace; taking what he required from Sebastian, who was more than willing to give him anything, everything.

Eventually Kurt’s movements started to get more erratic, more disjointed, and Sebastian knew that the other boy was getting close to his climax. After two or three more frantic jerks he felt Kurt start to pull away from him. He whined and strained forwards, chasing Kurt’s cock desperately as he looked up at his Dom pleadingly. He could tell that Kurt was trying to pull out before he came, but Sebastian didn’t want him to. He wanted every part of Kurt’s orgasm, and that included every drop of his release.

Understanding flickered to light behind Kurt’s eyes and he started to thrust forwards again. “So good to me baby, so good,” the praise set Sebastian’s insides on fire, and when Kurt came seconds later, shooting his milky seed deep down Sebastian’s throat, Sebastian joined him in his release, coming completely untouched in the most spectacular orgasm he had ever experienced.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was sort of fuzzy around the edges, kind of like they are in a dream; colors were blinding in their clarity yet simultaneously too muted to be able to pick out any specific shapes, noises were crystal clear but just out of hearing range so that it was entirely impossible to work out where or what they were coming from. Sebastian was conscious of everything and nothing as he floated blissfully on a cloud of contentment, the natural high of subspace more potent than anything he had ever smoked/snorted/swallowed in all his years as a teenage delinquent. Gradually the ‘nothing’ gave way to the ‘everything’, and Sebastian started to become vaguely aware of nimble fingers untangling the fabric that was still wrapped around his wrists, a soothing voice whispering in his ear as the flexible digits worked.

“That’s it, my beautiful boy. Thank you, baby, you were utterly perfect, so wonderful for me.” The voice dug deep into Sebastian’s soul, and he barely noticed the warmth that blossomed within him as the sound permeated every inch of his being. He could feel the dull ache in his shoulders now, a steady thrum that pulsed through his muscles in tantalizing ripples. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling, but Sebastian embraced it with heady satisfaction because it reminded him exactly where he was - tied to his headboard, laid bare for his Dom to appreciate and use as he saw fit – and if anybody tried to tell him that it wasn’t the best place in the world to be he would call them a dirty liar.

He felt the silk tie fall from his wrists and then cool fingertips start to massage the soft skin of his palms, delicately but competently making sure that blood was still flowing to all the right places after having been held for so long at such an unnatural angle. He whined gently at the intimate gesture, startling himself when he heard his voice come out as no more than a hoarse whisper. He frowned slightly and tried to cough in an attempt to clear his throat, wincing as the action further agitated his sensitive larynx.

“Shhh baby, easy there, easy. Don’t strain yourself. Here, let me get you some water.” The warm touch and soft voice disappeared for a second, and Sebastian started to look round desperately, only relaxing when he realized he could easily track Kurt’s movements - three steps to cross the room, quickly grab the bottle of water on the desk and three steps back again – who returned to Sebastian’s side in record time. Sebastian reached forwards to accept the water from Kurt’s proffered hands, but his movements still felt sluggish, like his limbs were weighed down by lead, and his hand slumped down into his lap before it reached the bottle. Kurt smiled fondly and unscrewed the cap deftly, bringing the plastic lip up to Sebastian’s mouth and tipping it so that a steady trickle of liquid ran across his still-glistening lips.

“Here gorgeous, I’ve got you. Just drink slowly for me okay. Nice small sips, just like that.”

Sebastian let the gentle commands settle around him like a blanket, perfectly content to let Kurt’s slender form slip behind him on the bed. A strong arm came up to wrap around his waist and drew him back to lean flush against Kurt’s chest as the Dom encouraged his sub to take tiny sip after tiny sip of the soothing liquid. Something in the back of Sebastian’s brain was calling out to him that he was accepting too much from the other boy, that he was being weak in his dependence on him, but the voice seemed incredibly far away by this point and besides, if Kurt thought that the situation was okay then the situation was okay, it was as simple as that.

Once he had finished drinking he let his head drop back onto Kurt’s shoulder, eyes closing as he breathed in the now-familiar scent of his Dom, an intoxicating mix of Vanilla and Honeysuckle that he would forever associate with this exact moment of utter happiness. He sighed and let himself get lost in the feather-light patterns Kurt was now tracing into his skin; over his shoulders, down his arms and across his belly. Round and round, over and over. Lather rinse repeat.

Bit by bit he felt himself coming back up, returning to his normal self. Except no, that couldn’t possibly be an accurate description any more, not when Sebastian had been reintroduced to the utter perfection of subspace in such spectacular form. Sure, he knew that he couldn’t in any way claim that the headstrong, arrogant Sebastian Smythe that swaggered around Dalton like he owned the place was an act - he freely accepted he was a cocky asshole at his very core at least ninety percent of the time – but equally he couldn’t say that his submissive nature was any less a part of ‘him’ than, say, his constant desire to always win or his incessant need to always be the best. He was a mish-mash of emotions and feelings and desires, just like everybody else in this crazy, flawed world, and even if he took nothing else away from his time with Kurt tonight (and realistically he knew that he would be remembering this night for years to come), he knew he would never forget that, not ever.

Twisting his head slightly he turned to gaze up at Kurt’s expressive face. The soft glow of the moonlight that sprawled through his window highlighted his delicate features perfectly, and made Sebastian’s heart ache at how breathtakingly beautiful the boy in front of him was. It also made his heart ache for an entirely different reason as it reminded him of how late it must be, and how Kurt would have to leave soon – Lima was a good two hours away after all and he probably had a curfew or some similar shit.

“Ummm-” he breathed quietly, not really wanting to ask the question but equally knowing that he needed to know, if only so he could prepare himself for the inevitable. He took a second to collect himself, shaking his head roughly as he made a last-ditch attempt to throw up some of his usual barriers, which were a lot deeper buried and a lot better hidden than normal. “So what time are you fucking off back to your other boyfriend, huh?”

Sebastian froze as soon as the words escaped his lips. In his haste to get his sarcastic armour back in place he had somehow managed to let more slip than he had ever intended. There was no scenario that could possibly include an ‘other’; there was just ‘boyfriend’, boyfriend named Blaine who was lucky enough to know that Kurt was coming back to him tonight, while Sebastian slept alone. That sort of ending just wasn’t in the cards for Sebastian, and he damn well knew that, what the hell had he been thinking? Sebastian looked wildly at Kurt, his eyes silently pleading for Kurt to do the decent thing and simply pretend that he hadn’t heard his catastrophic slip-up.

Kurt didn’t say anything for a long minute, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s as his fingers continued to work their magic in delicate patterns across Sebastian’s naked body. “Alright,” he said eventually, every word slow and measured. “It’s half past seven now, so I think I’ll leave at nine.” Licking his lips Kurt leant forwards to press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s forehead before muttering softly into his hairline, “and I need to have a serious discussion with Blaine before I can let you start using that ‘other’, okay sweetheart?” 

Sebastian could barely hear himself think over the roaring that flared to life between his ears, his brain desperately struggling to process Kurt’s words. Kurt had- he hadn’t shot him down, and he hadn’t ignored him. It wasn’t a yes but it certainly wasn’t a no either, and truth be told it was all a little bit too much for Sebastian to comprehend right now. He managed a small nod and a quiet “sorry,” before he buried his head in Kurt’s shoulder, chest heaving as his whole body shuddered from pent up emotion.

Kurt carded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair for a couple more minutes, letting the other boy’s breathing return to normal before suggesting, “so we’ve got an hour and a bit, how about we put on a film, huh? I think we’ve both had a bit of an intense evening and could probably do with some chill-out time.”

Sebastian nodded and shuffled off the bed to give Kurt space to get up and walk over to the laptop, which was positioned neatly in the middle of the desk. Kurt perched on the edge of the high-backed desk chair, tongue between his teeth as he popped a DVD into the slot and fired up the title sequence for ‘Clueless’. It was obvious from his posture as he worked that Kurt had intended to simply start the movie and then return to lay on the bed with Sebastian, but Sebastian found himself silently following Kurt across the room and dropping to his knees next to the swivel-chair, his hands in his lap and head slightly bowed in the perfect picture of submission. He wasn’t entirely sure what had convinced him to act; it had just seemed right somehow. Kurt eyed him with faint surprise for a moment but said nothing, choosing instead to settle back more comfortably in the chair, his hand coming down to trail through Sebastian’s hair absentmindedly.

Sebastian was well out of the realms of subspace now, but it was still one of the most comforting experiences he had ever indulged in, being able to kneel at his Dom’s feet as they both enjoyed an activity that was so inherently domestic. Every so often Kurt would mutter a scathing comment about the horrible dress sense of the main characters, or Sebastian would laugh at the massive stereotyping of just about every person in the film, and more than once Sebastian would glance up to see Kurt watching him rather than the film (and of course vice-versa). About halfway through the movie Sebastian shifted his weight so that he could lean against Kurt’s leg, relishing the warm heat that radiated though Kurt’s jeans into his bare skin (he still hadn’t bothered to get changed, it hadn’t seemed important really), and Kurt’s fingers never ceased in their gentle massaging of Sebastian’s scalp. It was, in a word, perfect, and came to an end all too soon for Sebastian’s liking.

The end credits rolled at five minutes to nine, and with a small sigh Kurt rose to his feet. Sebastian stayed kneeling as he watched Kurt move effortlessly around his dorm room, shrugging into his t-shirt and buckling up his jacket with practiced ease. He took a second to fix his hair in the mirror on the back of the door before turning back to Sebastian, a ghost of a smile flitting across his features.

“C’mere, Bas.” It was the most casual of requests, spoken in a voice that was overwhelmingly gentle, yet Sebastian was still up and across the room in a heartbeat, folding into Kurt’s outstretched arms with a small sigh. Sebastian was dimly aware of a soft peck on his cheek and a whispered, “Until next time,” and then Kurt disappeared out of the door, leaving behind only memories and a faint trace of Vanilla and Honeysuckle.

And maybe, just maybe, a promise of things to come.


End file.
